Unspoken Grace (CHANBAEK)
by Byunslatte
Summary: Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Ketika otakku mulai overdosis karena terus memikirkan dirimu dan bertanya kapan kau akan kembali, memoriku yang selalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang telah kita buat berdua, mataku yang seolah hanya ingin memandangmu, tubuhku yang selalu merindukan sentuhanmu. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?


Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Ketika otakku mulai overdosis karena terus memikirkan dirimu dan bertanya kapan kau akan kembali, memoriku yang selalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang telah kita buat berdua, mataku yang seolah hanya ingin memandangmu, tubuhku yang selalu merindukan sentuhanmu. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?

Bahkan setelah kau meninggalkanku dan membuat sebuah lubang besar yang memuat semua luka yang kau berikan, aku akan senantiasa menunggu kedatanganmu.

Meski diriku tidak sesempurna saat kita bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi tidak sedikitpun rasa cintaku berkurang untukmu. Seolah ada magnet yang menarikku untuk tetap berada di sisimu, walau kau kau telah pergi dan mencampakkanku seorang diri.

Bisakah kau menerimaku dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Aku akan dengan senang hati merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar dan mengatakan 'selamat datang' padamu, jika kau benar-benar akan kembali padaku.

.

.

.

Copyright © 2015 by byunslatte

 **BYUNSLATTE**  
 **PRESENTS**

 _ **starring by**_ Baekhyun  & Chanyeol **_support cast_** EXO Member **_genre_** Bromance, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Life **_length_** Chaptered **_rating_** PG15

[WARNING!] FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR GAY/BOYSLOVE/YAOI

.

.

.

Dadanya berdegup kencang, memberitahu otaknya bahwa tubuhnya lelah berlarian mengejar seseorang tanpa harapan. Tangisnya pecah seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin melebar. Ia tahu, bahwa orang yang dikejarnya tidak akan mengindahkan panggilannya yang kerap keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun. Namun keinginan yang kuat dalam dirinya seolah mendorong tubuhnya untuk tetap merajut langkah.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ia tersandung dan jatuh. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Mata indahnya terpejam, menahan tangis dalam diam. Meski mulutnya terus melantunkan isakan-isakan kecil.

Kekasihnya―atau bukan lagi sekarang, karena lelaki itu sudah memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak―telah pergi jauh dengan pesawat yang baru saja terbang landas.

Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kaus putihnya tepat di bagian dada, dimana ulu hatinya berada. Rintihan kecil mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, meresapi betapa sakitnya hidup ini.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol..."

‹›‹›‹›

Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan sebagian tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Kemudian wajahnya langsung terkena pantulan dari sinar matahari yang cukup menyentrik.

Sepasang manik kelamnya memandang ke luar, melihat benda apa saja yang terhampar di bumi pagi ini. Cukup indah, terdapat hamparan tanah luas yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga―dengan potnya masing-masing―yang disukanya. Mulai dari melati, bougenville, mawar, dan _baby's breath_ adalah bunga yang paling ia suka.

Ketika matanya terpejam, otaknya seakan mengingatkannya bersama siapa ia menanam semua tanaman cantik itu. Di detik berikutnya, isakan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini tidak ada cairan bening yang mengaliri permukaan pipi mulusnya. Benaknya mungkin telah cukup kuat untuk menerima keadaan saat ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Segala yang dipikirkannya buyar ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mengukir segaris senyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"O-oh, Luhan _Hyung_?" geraknya sedikit kikuk, jelas karena sang kakak tampak memandang penuh curiga padanya.

"Kau... tidak pergi kuliah?" Luhan memicingkan mata, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya diam seribu kata, seperti ada lem yang merekatkan mulutnya.

"Aku... kurasa aku tidak kuliah hari ini," jawabnya ragu, masih dikelilingi rasa khawatir akan sang kakak yang akan memarahinya atau sesuatu buruk yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

Namun di luar dugaan, Luhan justru memeluknya. Memberikan rasa hangat seolah sang adik sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang kakak.

"Aku tahu, kau baru saja ditinggal orang yang sangat kau cintai. Wajar saja..." Luhan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada kemejanya. Baekhyun menangis rupanya.

Luhan cukup tahu segala hal tentang Baekhyun, termasuk yang satu ini. Ia tahu bahwa Channyeol―mantan kekasih Baekhyun―telah pergi meninggalkan adiknya dengan pergi ke luar negeri―Baekhyun bercerita padanya tentang ini semalam.

Mereka melepas pelukan, setelah cukup lama mereka menyatukan tubuh satu sama lain. Luhan bisa melihat jelas bekas airmata pada wajah Baekhyun. Matanya sembab dan hidung memerah serta rambut yang agak berantakan. Melihat adiknya yang seperti itu, ia merasa iba. Baru kali ini adik kesayangannya tampak sangat rapuh.

‹›‹›‹›

Waktu terus mengubah hari menjadi minggu dan minggu bergilir menjadi bulan. Sudah cukup lama sejak Chanyeol pergi, kini Baekhyun kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Tak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya, tak ada lagi kecupan mesra yang akan ia dapatkan, tak ada lagi tangan yang akan menggenggam erat tangannya, tak ada lagi pelukan yang akan mendekap tubuhnya ketika ia membutuhkan kehangatan.

Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Jika biasanya benci mampu meluntur kan rasa cinta, maka hal itu tidak terjadi pada Baekhyun. Pria berparas mungil itu justru masih mengharapkan si mantan, meski ia masih memendam benci pada sang mantan. Apapun akan dilakukannya―bahkan bila harus menyerahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

Dari kejauhan, Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya. Bagaimana tubuhnya membungkuk beberapa senti, lengan kurusnya menjuntai lemas, dan sorotan lemah yang terpancar dari manik indahnya yang tampak sayu.

Luhan menangkap sosok adiknya yang tengah berjalan ke arah piano di sudut ruangan. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung, membuat Luhan semakin khawatir akan keadaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar alunan halus yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan akan larut dalam kelembutan musik yang bersumber dari piano yang dimainkan Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan tak sadar bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan di wajahnya. Apalagi saat mulut kecil Baekhyun mulai melantunkan beberapa lirik lagu bernada _slow_.

Luhan mulai memejamkan mata, telinganya yang kecil tetap mendengarkan bait-bait yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun. Alunan musik yang dimainkan adiknya pun turut menenangkan hatinya, membuatnya merasa damai.

Baekhyun memang berbakat dalam memainkan alat musik. Dia cukup pandai dalam memainkan biola, flute, dan piano adalah benda yang paling sering dia geluti. Meski Luhan sendiri bisa memainkan benda-benda tersebut. Mungkin mereka telah ditakdirkan menjadi saudara yang berbakat, walau kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, kakak beradik itu mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia.

Namun kedamaian itu hancur ketika Luhan mendengar sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak enak.

Benar saja, ketika ia membuka matanya, pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Adiknya terjatuh dari kursi pianonya dan tersungkur di atas lantai. Luhan segera menghapirinya dan memapahnya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Luhan membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjangnya ketika mereka sampai di kamar Baekhyun. Luhan memandang sedih ke arah adiknya. Baekhyun tampak sangat rapuh saat ini. Ibarat sebuah kaca yang akan pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil jika disentuh sedikit saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, matanya menatap wajah Luhan, ada raut panik dalam air mukanya. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan mengkhawatirkannya. Maka ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, walau kenyataannya ia tidak baik sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat segaris senyum muncul di wajah Luhan, mungkin kakaknya tidak lagi merasa gelisah akan dirinya.

"Benar begitu?" Luhan memastikan, dan mendapat anggukkan dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi bekerja. Kau baik-baik disini, _okay_? Aku akan membawakan obatmu saat pulang nanti." lanjutnya sembari mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Luhan melenggang pergi setelahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak lagi melihat diri Luhan dalam pandangannya. Matanya dipenuhi genangan air kemudian. Napasnya pun terengah.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah ke luar rumahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, ia ingin pergi ke kafe terdekat―yang juga biasa ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol. Entahlah, mungkin ingin mengenang masa lalunya bersama mantan kekasihnya atau―ah ia tidak tahu. Kakinya pun secara tidak sadar berjalan mengarah kafe tersebut.

Entah dirinya yang terlalu sibuk mengenang masa lalu, atau matanya yang hanya tertuju pada jalan beraspal yang sedang ditapakinya, karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya dalam kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Dan tahu-tahu saja tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan kepalanya terbentur aspal jalan. Pelipisnya langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. Napasnya tercekat. Dan sesosok lelaki asing adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

‹›‹›‹›

Kepalanya terasa nyeri ketika ia mulai membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa kaku kala itu. Seperti ada tali yang mengikat sekujur tubuhnya, karena ia sulit untuk bergerak. Indera penciumannya dapat mengenali bau obat-obatan di sekitarnya, mungkin dirinya berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Namun ia tidak mampu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya tampak hitam, seolah kegelapan menyergapnya saat itu. Tangannya mulai terangkat, lalu meraba-raba udara. Dadanya berdegup kencang, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

Tanpa sadar, otaknya memutar kejadian apa yang telah dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Kejadian dimana dirinya sedang berjalan di jalanan beraspal, dan tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Kemudian dia terpental dan―ah, ia mengalami kecelakaan.

Namun yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya sampai saat ini adalah... kenapa kedua matanya seperti tidak berfungsi? Baekhyun bahkan sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat ini ia tengah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tetapi semuanya masih terasa sama, semuanya gelap. Tidak ada seberkas cahaya yang meneranginya saat itu. Apa dirinya sedang berada di ruangan yang memang sangat gelap dan tidak mendapat cahaya sedikitpun?

Atau... dirinya menjadi buta?

.

.

.

-TBC-

Okay first, ini adalah ff pertamaku di ffn ^^ Yah maklumin ya kalo rada gaje gimana gitu XD Mau lanjut atau udah sampe sini aja nih ffnya? Aku tunggu sampe reviewnya mencapai 15an kalo mau lanjut ff ini, aku usahain juga biar updatenya cepat :D Maaf juga nih sebelumnya karena chapter ini pendek, gapapa lah ya kan cuma awalan :3

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~ Review kalian akan selalu aku tunggu :* :) ;)

Kisses,  
BYUNSLATTE


End file.
